Do I Wish Thee Well?
by Rakata Imari
Summary: What prompted Megumi to join Reiji's cause? - Proper upload this time, file corrupted first time around.


Do I Wish Thee Well?

By: Illia Sadri

__

Disclaimer: Gonzo owns Gatekeepers and all characters involved. I merely borrow them on the good faith they won't sue.

Author Notes: I don't know but it seems I am going through a lot of my favorite characters from various anime series as of late and writing up little character analysis pieces for them. But seriously, Megumi is a rather complicated character as it seems she has a lot of pent up frustration and honestly needed more hugs as a kid. Some spoilers if you haven't seen up to episode 20. 

But seriously, this is kinda the kick in the pants to the Kageyama/Kurogane coupling as my opinion is these two characters both have way too many issues to possibly know what the hell actual love is. Yes they are alike, but both of these characters are too cold and uncaring for anybody much less themselves. Definitely a lime (very strongly implied) but nothing graphic. Is it a tad sadistic? Yes. Although seriously…. I can see this type of thing happening, both of them thinking they are using the other for their own means. I think that was why Kurogane switched sides at all. Would it normally seem out of character? Yes but Megumi really took little effort and really she is that selfish at times where she would act to get what she felt she wanted and needed. I mean goodness didn't even resist when she confronted Kageyama. 

A lair is all he is. 

I think he knows very well that I saw him. I ended up ruining his perfect little ploy that he set up for all of us. 

When I think about it, it does make some sense that he would turn out to be Shadow. Did he seriously think that such an pitiful disguise was actually going to keep someone from figuring it out? He was lucky this far that he has actually gotten away with it. Of course when I look at those complete imbeciles it becomes much more clear why nobody put two and two together.

Then again, I seriously don't think he cares much about being found out. All that nonsense he just spewed on a national broadcast… He wouldn't be saying those things if he was actually trying to infiltrate without us knowing it. It doesn't matter if all of Japan knows his agenda, he wants a revolution. But why am I the only one who has noticed this? 

That's right, who else would notice it? Captain Ukiya is too busy chasing that stuck up pretty girl to really have a clue. And he isn't that bright to begin with. Reiko needs a babysitter at all times… damn all of them are so incompetent. I seriously have to question exactly how menacing a threat these invaders are considering this kindergarten class can actually hold them off.

Maybe I should tell them all about what a great guy Reiji Kageyama actually is. It would be about time that I would get credit for something. I deserve their respect just as much as that brat. Rurrippe… it suits her quite nicely. Always looked up at like she is so perfect. This time it was me, and I should get the same respect. 

No. What does it matter? They won't listen to anything I say. They never had before. I should let them try and figure it out for themselves. It would be amusing to see just how long it takes for any of them to actually catch on.

My father is snoring again. This house is too small for us. It's nonsense that we rent out all the other rooms and have the three of us in this tiny bedroom. Every night he snores and then I cannot sleep. If he would just advertise his shop a little better like I keep saying we wouldn't be so poor and we could have the entire upstairs to ourselves. 

Since I can't seem to sleep I suppose I should stop by the school and get those books I had left in my locker. It's much better than listening to him snore all night and just looking at the paint chipping off the wall. 

It's really nice outside at night. Everyone is asleep and I am alone. Sometimes I wish everyone would just go away for good. I could stand to live alone and not be annoyed by them all. No noise, no inane chatter. 

Maybe this is what it is like to be all alone. It's so perfect.

Dark hallways without those incompetent, ignorant fools. All just flocks of sheep gone home to sleep in unison. This is my refuge from everyone who looks down on me every day.

Who else would be here so late? It's coming from the classroom that manipulative bastard has been using for that club the fan girls all flock to. I have to wonder just how much they know. I wouldn't doubt if they did they would care much. All he has to do is smile for them and they would drown themselves one by one in the river so he could safely walk across their bodies. That's what he wants.

Only thing is it's not much of a secret anymore. I want to see how he would react. Would he be so cocky? 

He did know. He must have noticed either back in the alley or how I looked at him after the ruckus. I suppose I should give him credit. He is not an idiot by any means. He's not a fool as he led just about all of us on for quite some time. 

All he does is smirk at me with his usual cocky demeanor. How infuriating. Does he not get that something is wrong with him…

Wait, something is wrong. He is saying that he needs me. He only needs me for something. That's absurd. None of them realize what I am capable of. They all have shunned me for that snotty rich princess and her little boyfriend. No, nobody is supposed to need me for anything.

He's walked up to me, he hold me. I want to shove him away and tell him that he needs to get lost as I know his game. But…. It feels so good. I never thought someone like him could be this gentle. It just feels so perfect with him there.

Next he bends down and starts to kiss me. I wish I knew how to act. But why did my first one have to be with him? He's scum and I know it. But I might as well take advantage of this. Maybe he does appreciate me after all. I won't make him stop this. Again, his tongue is so gentle I have to wonder how he is with the invaders to begin with. 

Is this….. No it is most certainly mere lust. I am just using him much like I can hear him admit he is going to use me. That is fine. I can use him as well to get back at that pathetic Ruriko. We both have the same goal in that respect and I can care less about the others.

Goodness he is being a bit forward. But I suppose I am not exactly saying no to his hand being up my shirt. That man whore probably knows exactly what do. Of course I suppose it is to be expected from the school's playboy. While yes he is handsome but how do so many girls fall for someone who is so manipulative.

  
So I probably am not one to talk as here I am knowing what he is and still am letting him have his way with me. But I am just using him to get to her. And all those other misfits at the school. They want him but he wants me. I am special to him. He acknowledges my ability better than any of them.

What is the difference between the sides anyway? It's not like humans really are any better. When it comes down to it we are all greedy, vile creatures. He's telling me it will be fun to take over Japan and turn it into hell's inferno. Perhaps he is right. It probably is more fun. And no worse on me than living like I do now. 

So do I wish any side well? No. I should merely look out for myself and do what I want. I am special. Nobody can touch me if I didn't want them to. I can prove that to them this way. I can use him for what I want then we can merely part ways. I don't need any more that that and neither does he. We are very alike in that matter.

But for tonight I will let him have his way. He is treating me better than anyone has ever bothered. And why not? He can make this feel better. He's already pulled off my glasses and took down my hair and is whispering to me that I am beautiful. I want him to keep going on like that.

It doesn't matter that I'm at school naked on the floor with him now. Get as much out of him as I can. He has a government to overthrow and I have a princess to take care of. We don't have to answer to them at all. So tomorrow or the next day doesn't matter much to either of us now.


End file.
